


This is not a role, this is me

by Clexa_Griffin_Woods



Category: Elycia - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Behind the Scenes, Co-workers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Griffin_Woods/pseuds/Clexa_Griffin_Woods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet they know that there is some sort of sexual tension between them. Will they be brave enough to accept their love for each other or will they always just be "friends" and bury their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a role, this is me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the ride my friends! I just wanna make clear that Elycia is a fictional thing.
> 
> I don't know if my writing or my story sucks so just jumo in and then tell me what you think of this whole thing.
> 
> Also english isn't my first language so don't freak out if there a mistakes in grammar or spelling.

**ELIZA POV**

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I try to reach my phone to stop the alarm. 5:30 am.

“Holy fucking shit” I whisper into my empty bedroom, still half asleep.

My eyes hurt from the bright light of the phone so I turn it off and decide that I deserve 5 more minutes in bed. I love my job as an actress but I definitely do not like getting up this early. Since I started working at “The 100” I have to deal with this tho. We often shoot scenes in the middle of the night and then have to start working early in the morning again.

After I hear my alarm again I start to get up.

I’m not even out of bed when my phone starts to ring.

“I’m barely awake, it better be something important.” I say and roll my eyes.

When I see that it’s Lindsey calling me my mood lightens a little bit tho.

 

“Hey Linds, what’s up?”

“Hey ‘Liza, did I wake you?”

“Nah.”

“Okay, good,” I hear how she’s drinking something and then continues to speak. “So, have you heard who’s coming on set today?”

“No”

“Dude Alycia is finally coming on set, “ She says enthusiastically and I have to smile because Lindsey sounds like a 6 year old when she’s exited. “You know the one I told you about. She’ll play Lexa, the Commander and biggest badass of the Grounders. ” I hear my best friend say.

“Oh yeah, I remember her. I mean how could I not after you spoiled everything about her the other day.” I start smiling when I remember the photos and interviews Lindsey showed me. I’m really exited to meet her too to be honest, she seems really nice and she’s pretty, not to say gorgeous.

“I would definitely fuck her if I wasn’t straight as hell and if she would actually let me.” Lindsey’s voice takes me back to reality.

“Lindsey!”

I scream into the phone and finally get out of bed completely.

“What?” She asks while I’m walking out of my bedroom, through the living room.

“Stop it” I say when I reach the kitchen and start the coffee machine.

“Okay, okay.” She says and I can’t help but smile because she starts to fake cry.

“But Eliza she’s sooooo pretty.” She whines.

“Well, I guess she is. Anyway I really have to get ready Linds, do you want me to pick you up at 6:30 am so we can drive to work together?”

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Okay, see you then. Bye”

“Bye ‘Liza.” Lindsey says and hangs up.

 

I get my coffee and walk out onto my balcony. I sit down for 10 minutes and just enjoy the view. I can see the pacific from here and the mountains that are far away. I love Vancouver. After one month sleeping in a hotel most of the cast members decided to get an Apartment or a little house because it really made more sense for most of us. I think about Alycia and that I’ll meet her today. I don’t really know her and I’m kind of nervous because I really want to get along with her. The cast of The 100 is my second family, I could’t wish for better people to work with. While I’m sipping on my coffee and enjoy the warm feeling that starts to fill up my body I remember how much fun we have on set and how there is great chemistry between all of us since day one. After I finish my coffee I get up and get ready for the day.

At 6:15 am I’m on my way to pick up Lindsey but decide to get us some breakfast first so I stop at Tim Hortons on my way to Linsey’s Apartment.

 

 

**ALYCIA POV**

I’m really nervous when I walk into the room full of people.

I feel how my hands get sweaty and my breathing increases.

This isn’t the first time that I’m on a new set, meeting new people. I know how everything works in this business but I’m still nervous when I meet a new cast that I have to get along with. The only real difference this time is that this is not a movie. This is not something were you have a scrip that tells you the whole storyline. This is not something were you know when it ends. And this is definitely not something that I have done before and I’m scared. I’m scared that I will not get along with the cast. I’m scared that I’m not good enough to portray my character in a way that I want to. I’m scared that the fans will not like or accept me.

 

_Pull yourself together Alycia!_

 

The first one I recognize is Jason Rothenberg. He’s the producer of the show and I remember him from my casting.

“Hello Miss Carey.” he says with a smile on his lips.

“Hi, please call me Alycia. It’s a pleasure”

After he introduces everyone to me he says: “Please sit down next to Eliza so we can start the table reading. We don’t have a lot time these days.”

I walk over to Eliza and see a sign in front of her that says “Clarke” . Next to Elizas sign there is another one that says “Lexa”. I sit down and she smiles at me. My breath hitches when I see her perfect teeth and her gorgeous blue eyes. They instantly remind me of the ocean and I get lost in them.

“Hi.”

Eliza says and I realize that I looked her in the eyes way to long. I feel how my cheeks get red.

“Hi Eliza, it’s nice to meet you.”

I say and smile but avoid her eyes. I quickly look at my scrip and open it as soon as the table reading begins.

 

 

**ELIZA POV**

I can’t take my eyes off her as soon as she enters the room. I didn’t expect her to be even prettier that on the pictures I saw. She wears a tight black jeans and a basic white shirt with a grey cardigan. She looks cute with her glasses and her beautiful brown hair is in a messy bun. I only stop staring when Lindsey lightly pokes me in the side.

“Stop drooling over her Eliza”

“I’m not. I’m just…” I can’t finish my sentence because Lindsey starts talking again.

“…staring at her. Thats exactly what you’re doing mate, stop it or she’ll be freaked out by you.”

 

In that moment she’s standing in front of me. Alycia Debnam- Carey in all her beauty.

“Hi”

I say and I try to ignore the heat that starts settling in between my legs. The fact that she looks me right in the eyes for a second too long makes my heart beat faster.

“Hi Eliza, it’s nice to meet you.”

She says and I swear I have never heard a sweeter voice than hers. Alycia sits down next to me and we start with the table reading. After a while I can feel how Alycia relaxes next to me and we both feel more comfortable with each other. The reading goes really well and I’m exited for Alycias Character.

After 2 hours reading and discussing the script for the next Episode we decide that we should start shooting.

While I get up Jason comes over.

“Since we don’t need you for the next few scenes I’d like you to show Alycia the set and bring her to her trailer. It’s right next to yours.”

“Will do.” I answer while Alycia and I are about to leave.

“But remember that you have scenes to shoot at 11 am and Alycia at 1 pm. I need you to be there in time.”

“We will be Jason.”

“See you then.” Alycia says and we both leave the room and step into the hallway.

 

 

**ALYCIA POV**

After Eliza showed me everything on set we start to walk to our trailers.

“So what do you think about the set?” She breaks the silence.

“I love it. The fact that everything is shot outside in the wilderness and not in a studio is something I really look forward to.”

Eliza giggles

. “I know right! All our sets are beautiful and it’s so great to have the opportunity to work here.”

“I’m really happy to be here Eliza. Y’all are so welcoming.” I say in a low voice.

 Eliza smiles at me and my heart stops for a second.

 

_How is she so beautiful?_

 

“We will have a great time together I promise.” she says when we reach the trailers.

 

_I hope so Eliza._

**Author's Note:**

> Alycia will talk about her fears in the next chapter and they'll spy on each other while one of them is shooting a scene. There will also be a party in which unexpected things will happen. Stay tuned my friends.


End file.
